Infidèle
by Isfah
Summary: Mon Amour. Ces deux mots tu me les répétais si souvent autrefois. Depuis Sept ans, seul ton regard me permet de savoir que tu as besoin de moi pour t’accrocher à la vie. Mais tu ne t’es pas suffisamment battu, mon Amour... Os HarryGinny.


**Note de l'auteure :** Tout d'abord, rien ne m'appartient...

C'est mon premier OS n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos comentaires...

**Infidèle.**

Sept ans, mon Amour. Cela fait sept ans aujourd'hui que tu as vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme tous les ans il y aura une cérémonie commémorative où tu seras obligé d'aller et où je t'accompagnerai. Nous ne sommes pas mariés, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble non plus.

Nous sommes simplement liés par un Amour au delà de toutes limites et de toutes communes mesures. Je suis essentielle à ta vie tout comme tu l'es à la mienne.

Mon Amour. Ces deux mots tu me les répétais si souvent autrefois qu'ils résonnent encore à mes oreilles comme de tendres promesses. Depuis Sept ans, mon Amour, seul ton regard me permet de savoir que tu as besoin de moi pour t'accrocher à la vie. Après avoir donné la Mort à celui qui nous condamnait tous, le silence est devenu ton refuge. Tu te mures dans ta souffrance, t'éloignant un peu plus chaque jours du monde auquel tu as donné une chance d'exister.

Sept ans, mon Amour, que tu ne m'as pas touché. Nous n'avons fais l'Amour qu'une seule fois. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous nous évitions, nous aimant davantage à chaque instant. L'air était chargé d'électricité, de désir et le goût de l'Interdit mettait nos sens en émoi. Tu m'avais quitté pour me protéger, mais tu ignorais que c'était dans tes bras que je me sentais en sécurité.

C'était en mai de ta septième année, mon Amour. Tu venais de gagner une nouvelle victoire contre le Mage Noir. À l'époque tu ne m'avais pas parlé des Horcruxes, tu te disais que si j'ignorais certaines choses, je me ferais moins de soucis. Mais l'ignorance est parfois pire que la réalité, autorisant les scénarios les plus invraisemblables. Je savais seulement que d'une façon ou d'une autre le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Tu venais en réalité de détruire la dernière part de l'âme que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait emprisonnée dans un objet, en échange d'une vie innocente.

Ce soir là, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, tu m'as regardé si intensément que des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps. J'avais l'agréable sensation de n'exister que pour toi. Perdus dans nos pensées, nous ne nous sommes pas aperçu tout de suite que nous étions seuls. Juste Toi et Moi. Puis tu t'es levé et d'une démarche à la fois timide et déterminée, tu t'es approché de moi. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, nos corps ont compris les besoins de l'autre. Si le premier baiser échangé fut timide, le second et tous ceux qui suivirent ne furent qu'une démonstration de notre amour l'un envers l'autre.

Je t'avais attendu pour franchir ce cap avec toi. Pour moi tu étais le seul avec qui le futur se dessinait clairement. Il était donc logique que tu sois celui qui me rendrait pleinement femme. L'assurance que t'avaient prodiguée mes baisers me rassura. Et c'est donc sans aucune crainte que je te suivis dans la Salle sur Demande. Là nos corps se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour enfin ne former qu'un. Symbole puissant de l'Amour qui nous animait. Les seuls mots échangés furent les mêmes, prononcés à l'unisson : « Je t'aime, mon Amour ».

J'avais compris que tu m'aimais, tu savais que j'étais là pour toi. Mais le Mage Noir était revenu plus vite que nous le pensions. Le lendemain, la guerre éclata. Terrible et meurtrière. Beaucoup de gens périrent, dont nombre de nos amis communs. J'étais venue te rejoindre, combattre à tes côtés était une évidence. Ma place était là auprès de toi. Puis enfin tu prononças le sort qui nous libéra tous. Tous sauf toi.

La liberté de notre monde t'avait enfermé dans une prison de remords et de culpabilité envers tous ceux qui avaient soufferts et qui étais morts. J'étais la seule personne à laquelle tu te raccrochais, dernier espoir d'une vie paisible et heureuse.

Mais tu ne t'es pas suffisamment battu, mon Amour. Tu as renoncé à ta vie lorsque les deux mots qui ont fait tomber le Seigneur des ténèbres ont franchi tes lèvres. Tu n'as jamais réussi à retrouver cette joie de vivre, cette faculté d'occulter les parties sombres de ta vie pour profiter des instants présents. Mais je t'aimais et jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné.

Mais le temps a passé mon Amour. Et si je t'aime toujours, certaines choses ont évolué. Je venais d'avoir vingt ans, quand un soir un jeune homme est venu m'aborder. J'étais à Prés Au Lard, pour faire quelques courses. Cet homme n'avait rien de particulier au premier abord, mais son regard me fit de nouveau sentir vivante. Je me trouvais belle à travers son regard. Cet homme ne me regardait non pas parce que j'étais l'amie de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, mais tout simplement parce que j'étais une jeune femme. Désirable.

C'est comme cela que tout a commencé. Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai accepté. Puis nous nous sommes revus. De plus en plus régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent. Un soir, l'inévitable est arrivé. Toi et moi habitions déjà ensemble, mon Amour, dans une grande maison offerte par le Ministère, alors nous sommes allés chez lui.

Je t'avais déjà parlé de lui, et si tu ne me disais rien, je sentais que tu étais heureux que je me fasse de nouveaux amis. Mais la situation m'échappait, nous n'étions plus des amis mais des amants. Cette deuxième première fois, avec un homme dont j'ignorai beaucoup de chose, me grisât. De nouveau je me sentais belle, jeune, vivante, comblée et pleinement femme. Même si on ne pouvait parlé d'amour entre nous, le jeu de séduction me plaisait.

Puis cet homme est sorti de ma vie, remplacé par un autre et puis encore un autre. Tu as bien évidemment compris les raisons de ma bonne humeur et mon changement de comportement. Même si cela te faisait souffrir de me savoir dans les bras d'un autre homme, tu étais heureux que je le sois, moi aussi.

Puis je ne t'ai plus caché les motifs de mes sorties. Mais je savais que chaque fois que je sortais, cela te détruisait un peu plus au fond de toi. T'éloignant un peu plus encore de moi. Mais tu sais que ça n'est pas ce que je voulais. Jamais dans ces étreintes furtives l'amour n'était présent. Mon corps avait peut-être besoin d'attentions de la part d'autres personnes, mais mon cœur n'appartenait et n'appartient qu'à toi mon Amour.

Aujourd'hui je veux que tout cela change. Je ne veux pas continuer à te tuer petit à petit, renforçant ta tristesse et ton isolement. Je ne rêve que d'une chose mon Amour. Que tu sortes enfin de ton mutisme et que tu me redises ces deux mots que tu savais si bien prononcer à mon oreille. Avant. Je veux que tu me fasses l'Amour, comme la première fois. La seule et unique fois où j'ai dis Je t'aime à quelqu'un. Je veux te sentir vivant et heureux de l'être. Je veux que nous ne formions qu'un à nouveau, complice dans chaque étape de notre vie.

Je t'aime mon Amour. Et je sais que toi aussi. Ensemble nous y arriverons. Je t'aime mon Amour.


End file.
